music love
by DarkArtist1126
Summary: Band AU Maka and Soul are on two different bands until liz , the bass guitarist, injures herself after a concert. I do not own soul eater or any of the songs in this story.
1. Chapter 1

Soul x maka

Band AU

A/N: Okay so the songs for these are cool from gwen stefani ...I do not own soul eater or any of the songs/band included in this story. Have mercy I was not cut out to make names for bands.

Summary: When makas band "surrender" comes to death city one of her band members gets badly injured and needs a bass guitarist...

Its been so many years. As Maka looks out the window of the bus she sees the glimmering city in the hot Nevada sun. She remembers her past instantly, she remembers when her band barely started, when she met her amazing band members Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty.

She was overwhelmed that Its been almost 2 years since they've last been here in Death city. Most of the time the band "surrender" was touring around the world signing albums and having a new album coming every other month or enjoying the tour itself. But, maka had missed her hometown so much that when she heard they were doing a 2 week tour in death city she squealed with joy.

When they arrive Maka looks to her left and sees the stage that she will be singing at. Something catches her eye though, she sees a boy about 18 with bleached hair, or so she thought, and red ruby eyes. At this point maka is studying the strange boy and doesnt notice that he is staring back at her. Once she notices her cheeks turn into a scarlet flush and runs to get ready for her concert. Little does she know that he is apart of a band called Panic riot, who is also opening to her band, and is the bass guitarist.

After there album screech runners, maka and her band set up for their turn. The stage is set. Maka is a bit nervous about the new song shes about to sing but that doesnt stop her from showing off her talent. Then she notices the boy leaning against a pillar that was surrounding the stage. As soon as patty starts drumming and Tsubaki starts playing she notices how her fear just vanishes by the glimpse of him. After awhile Liz joins in.

"It's hard to remember how it felt before

Now I found the love of my life...

Passes things get more comfortable Everything is going right"

And after all the obstacles It's good to see you now with someone else

And it's such a miracle that you and me are still good friends

After all that we've been through

I know we're cool

I know were cool"

We used to think it was impossible

Now you call me by my new last name

Memories seem like so long ago Time always kills the pain"

"Remember Harbor Boulevard

The dreaming days where the mess was made

Look how all the kids have grown

We have changed but we're still the same

After all that we've been through

I know we're cool

I know were cool

Yeah I know were cool"

"And I'll be happy for you If you can be happy for me

Circles and triangles, and now we're hangin' out with your new girlfriend

So far from where we've been

I know we're cool

I know were cool

Coocoo ooh

Uh uh

I know were cool

Uh uh

I know were cool

Coo coo ooh

I know were cool You knew.."

Once maka is done with the song she sees something. She sees the same boy ...with ...the bleached hair stare at her as shes helping patty pack up. Suddenly she hears a loud bang coming from liz as she screams in pain.

Maka panics and rushes to her and so does that ...boy.

"Are you alright liz"

"AH! I dont think so I think I sprained my wrist and ankle"

"Here" says the mysterious boy

"Tsubaki! Liz got hurt can you watch over the stuff while I take liz to the medical center?"

"Yeah sure just be careful!"

As maka looked behind her again she saw the boy already helping liz to her feet and slowly walking her to her silver At this point maka was day-dreaming about if liz will still be able to play until the boy asked if liz was alright.

"Hey, are you alright"

"Yeah im good till the medical center"

When soul was walking away from the car maka suddenly grasped his leather jacket.

"Thank you for helping my friend"

"No problem its at least good know everyone else is alright"

"Yeah,... I know!," maka said excitedly," Here take this" she said giving him 20 dollars.

"No I cant take this please miss" he interrupted

"Well its the least I can do for your help" maka pleaded.

"Ill tell you what just come with me to get a cup of coffee" he said with a grin in which she thought was adorable because of his shark - like teeth.

"Ok," she answered with a smile while he started to walk away, "Wait whats your name?"

"Soul...soul eater!" He shouted walking into a nearby music store.

"soul..cute name" she whispered shyly to herself as she made her way to the car.

A/N: Ok sorry I hope that this was a good chapter but honestly I like the prompt but I just suck at writing and tried to not rush. With out further a do thank you for reading this and I really did like it also, as always, I accept requests and ideas or suggestions to improve my writing thanks alot!


	2. The coffee

SoMa-bandAU 2

A/N: okey so HAIZ DERES! Hmmm...I know I haven't been able to post in a long time its because I was busy with school but now im on summer! So hopefully im going to be posting more and plz have mercy I seriously was not cut out to make names for bands so yeah ._." Anywhooo...I DarkArtist1126 do not own soul eater (Aldoe I wish I did :3) or any of its character...okey now that's over with UNTO DA STORAY!

~At the medical center~

"What?! Liz your our only bass guitarist!" maka worried

"I know I am but I cant do anything until my wrist has healed" liz explained.

"Oh Boy,"Tsubaki sighed, " now where are we going to find a bass guitarist? They dont grow from trees you know?"

As maka is thinking,suddenly her phone vibrates.

"Oh crap! Ill see you guys later, keep thinking!" maka rushed

"wait maka where are ..never mind.." Tsubaki said after she had run out the door.

~Maka~

"Crap,Crap, CRAP! Im late..." she said as she checks the clock on her phone. '10:45 Crap I was supposed to be there 45 minutes ago!' maka thinks as runs to the cafe she and soul have chosen to meet at.

'AH! There he is! He didn't leave!' she smile/thinks as she runs up to him.

"he-hey" maka heaves trying to catch her breath from running. "well little miss Singer is late huh?" soul teases

"shut up...wai-wait! You forgot didn't you!" maka pointed out when she notices souls bed head and scrumphy jacket and shirt that has a stain from awhile back.

"N-NO I didn't!" he shouted embarrassed.

"I just ..."

"Just what?"

" I just woke up late alright?"

"fine ..the only reason I found out was because of the bedhead, jacket, and shirt" maka said while petting his white hair and then poking him on the chest where the stain was.

"Figures" soul complies

"I tried to change into something different or decent at least"

Maka and soul both walk in and order coffee, but maka is cautious is to what he has up his sleeves.

"so...uhm...i just want to thank you from before...y'know when you helped my friend..." maka blushed..'why is he making feel this way?' she thinks as she feels a deep string being pulled within her.

"Yeah..Your welcome..plus if I didn't, it would be uncool."

"yea..." she smiles.

"oh! Also what happened to her?"

"oh sorry her name is Liz Thompson, our bass guitarist, but she sprained her wrist...so we need a bass guitarist for the meantime." maka told.

"Hehehe well lucky you...after our new band album ..my boss jared...also our lead singer kicked me out because I kept improvising without consulting the others...but, you need a bass guitarist right?" he asked deviously.

She just nodded.

"and , to your luck, your looking at one" he said, pointing to himself.

"hmmm...I think ill take you up on that offer. Okay, how about on saturday you come to my place," she said while writing a phone number and address,

" and we'll have you meet the gang."

"Hehe you got it" he chuckled.

~after awhile soul and maka talked until it was around 2:00pm~

Maka POV~

'hes so sweet once you get to know him' I think to myself as I walk home

"MAKA! MY PRECIOUS ANGEL ARE YOU BACK!" as soon as I hear that voice..I stop..

"Makaaaaaaa..."

"crap.."

"CHOP!"I say while my papa lays on the ground wailing and clutching his blood squirting head.

"what do you want papa?" I ask.

"I just came to see my angel" he says I sigh

"well come on" I say leading papa to the apartment I had in death city for awhile.

Sooner or later i listen to papa ask about my life and what ive been doing then he leaves to his own house.

"finally.." I mumble.

Normal POV~

After her papa leaves maka goes into a hot bath to relax and sooner or later gets out, puts lace tank top with red shorts on , then goes to sleep.

A/N: Okay I know I'm extremely late and I apologize so much. But I think I actually did good in this chapter..so ...I already got the 3rd chapter beginning done so that should be up soon. And I will be adding to the short stories I just need prompts so please! Give reviews I really appreciate it!


End file.
